


Do You Like Elton John?

by bobbiejelly



Series: Kissing Eve [1]
Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Alaska Is Just A Figure Of Speech For Good Sex, Angst, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, Double Drabble, Drama, Eve Polastri and Villanelle | Oksana Astankova in Alaska, Everyone Is Gay, Except Not Actually In Alaska, F/F, Fatal Attraction, First Time, First Time With Each Other, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fools in Love, Gay, Good Sex, Homosexual, Hot Sex, Hotel Room Sex, Hotel Sex, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing Eve, Lesbian, Lesbian Sex, Love, Mutual Attraction, Mutual Pining, One True Pairing, One-Sided Attraction, POV Lesbian Character, Phone Call, Romance, Seduction, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Short & Sweet, True Love, Two-Sided Attraction, Useless Lesbians, hurt-comfort, implied sex, lovebirds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24216628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly
Summary: Villanelle/Oksana calls Eve Polastri to ask her an important question. Major Spoilers through KE-S03-E05. F/F. Villanelle/Eve. Fluff. Now Rated E for Explicit. You’re Welcome, for that ;). Short Drabbles. Phone Call. Two-Shots+. Killing Eve. Fanfiction.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Series: Kissing Eve [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749406
Comments: 20
Kudos: 47





	1. Pt. 1: VILLANELLE

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reviewer_only](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reviewer_only/gifts).
  * Inspired by [More Fun Than Killing Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14786552) by [heyitsathrowaway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitsathrowaway/pseuds/heyitsathrowaway). 
  * Inspired by [In My Veins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24237502) by [bobbiejelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly). 



> Dedicated to my favorite "Killing Eve" Fanfiction of all time, "More Fun Than Killing Me", and gifted to its author, heyitsathrowaway.
> 
> Thank you so much for your amazing stories! And if you choose not to accept this gift, I understand wholeheartedly. But if you enjoy it, you're welcome, you deserve it. And I hope that you might let me know what you think of this all, someday. Also for reviewer_only who tried to get me into "Killing Eve" years ago, and I finally did. Cheers, all!  
> bobbiejelly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Generally, Villanelle doesn't like to beg.

_Author's Note:_

Welcome to my first "Killing Eve" fanfiction, folks!

While I mostly write for Grey's Anatomy Universe…

Well, watching this show for Sandra Oh and Jodie Comer is a joy.

Let's hear it for some light banter between these two lovebirds.

Have a great one,

_bobbiejelly_

* * *

**Do You Like Elton John?**

* * *

_Villanelle/Oksana calls Eve Polastri to ask her an important question. Major Spoilers through KE-S03-E05. F/F. Villanelle/Eve. Fluff. Rated M. Short Drabbles. Phone Call. Two-Shots+. Killing Eve. Fanfiction._

* * *

**Pt. 1: VILLANELLE**

* * *

_Generally, Villanelle doesn't like to beg._

She doesn't beg people to go out with her - hell, she's hardly ever the one doing the asking.

She doesn't beg during sex, no matter how much her body wants her to.

And she certainly doesn't beg women for her attention…

_But Eve Polastri is different, for Villanelle, at least, as recent times have established._

And her mother just died, so I mean, she should have some leeway for some emotional anomalies as of late, right?

(Even if it was _she_ who killed her mother in the first place, but nobody needed to know that for sure… Plus she was a total maniac, so Villanelle's 'mommy dearest' _just_ _had to go_ … Eve would understand… Right?)

_Generally, Villanelle doesn't like to beg._

But she's crossing the line of 'almost a little bit begging', now.

She's pulling out her phone to dial the familiar number.

She once had it for 'work' - that one time they had been manipulated to 'being on the same side or whatever' by Konstantin and his cold-war ex-girlfriend…

(Who the hell even is that woman, anyway? And what kind of name is Caroline for a _spy_? Villanelle never really figured that part out for sure, she was too busy mourning Eve getting shot at that point.)

(Which also fell into the category of ' _things that were sort-of-actually Villanelle's fault, but of course those are just part of the nitpicky details…'_ and thus, again, she should have some leeway to be a bit loopy after that day, too, Villanelle thinks to herself.)

Villanelle dials Eve Polastri's cell phone by heart.

Of _course,_ she still remembers it.

She could call out that number in her _sleep. That's_ how well she knew it by heart (she hopes she doesn't _actually_ do that.)

She could call out that number during _sex_ if she needed to. (She hasn't _actually_ done that, which is good, seeing as she was supposed to be married not long ago, and that girl would have probably wanted to murder _her_ for doing such an atrocious thing _in the bedroom_.)

She _could_ call out that number at gunpoint...

But luckily, for Villanelle, she doesn't need to do that right now.

Because no one is holding her captive or at gunpoint _or in any danger at all._

Villanelle is standing outside the barn which is next to the house she just set fire to.

She just went to check on her brother and that sweet little kid she gave a massive 'allowance' to.

She thought her brother would take the kid to see Elton John live with her, but as it turns out he's busy and his passport is not up to date.

So she hates to waste money (even though she has bucketfuls of it) letting that extra third ticket go to waste…

Because the cash she gave the boy was actually symbolic, and for him to shop on the trip, not to actually _buy_ _Elton John tickets_ , because Villanelle had already done _that_ part _online_ because everyone knows you can't get good seats if you wait too long.

So Villanelle had purchased three tickets before she went to that house with that firestarter.

And she wanted to surprise her brother and that sweet little boy.

And now, her plans have changed because her brother can't leave the country, and she sure as hell does not want to be the only person in charge of a ten-year-old or however old this brunette schoolboy is, while he waits in the long lines to watch Elton John.

And Villanelle would never admit how much she's secretly delighted that she has a perfect non-work, non-murder, _perfectly normal_ reason to call Eve Polastri now.

To ask her this very important question, no less.

And so, Villanelle has dialed Eve Polastri's cell phone by heart, now.

_Generally, Villanelle doesn't like to beg._

_But Eve Polastri is different, for Villanelle, at least, as recent times have established._

So she calls Eve, in vain attempts that maybe she'll pick up her damn phone.

But as it happens, the thing goes straight through to her voicemail.

So all she _texts_ her is to call her back immediately at this number because she has an important question to ask her.

Villanelle doesn't bother leaving her name, because she knows Eve would know her voice from memory, even though a shitty text message, the same way she already knew Eve's phone number by heart.

It takes four hours for Villanelle to finally crack.

She's called and called again at least eighteen times.

And each of them has given her no result except for the message manager.

And Villanelle is driving herself _insane_ by listening to Eve Polastri's outgoing message.

So she finally leaves a Goddamned voice message, even though she abhors voicemail like it's the plague.

_But Eve Polastri is different, for Villanelle, at least, as recent times have established._

And Eve Polastri makes Villanelle do things she doesn't generally do for anyone else, ever. And would probably never do for anyone else, ever, as long as she lived, not even at gunpoint.

So Villanelle starts leaving Eve Polastri a voicemail.

All she starts to ask her is "Do you like...?"

As Villanells sits against the barn, now, listening to the chatter between her brother and the little boy, as she waits for Eve Polastri to finally call her back.

_Generally, Villanelle doesn't like to beg._

_But Eve Polastri is different, for Villanelle, at least, as recent times have established._

_So Villanelle leaves Eve Polastri a voicemail from her hometown in Russia._

_And all she asks her is: " **Do you like Elton John?** "_

* * *

*

*

*

*

*

***** **END OF CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

_Author's Note 2:_

Well, folks. Hope you liked that little start to this story.

Part Deux is coming soon to fanfiction near you!

Rest easy, and let me know if you want more or something.

Getting into a very intimidatingly good "Killing Eve" fandom might be challenging for me.

But I could be persuaded if I get a _lot_ of requests.

Ps. Yes, Eve's colleague's name; it's spelled 'Carolyn', but Villanelle probably doesn't know or care about that. LOL!

This is supposed to be a two-shot, but if you _beg me_ for a three-shot, I might consider it, I just might... :D

_bobbiejelly_

* * *

**THANKS FOR CHECKING THIS OUT, HOPE TO SEE YOU IN THE REVIEWS! :D**

* * *

_Suggested further readings, if you’d like to see what other stuff I’m usually up to:_

####  [Falling Apart, Barely Breathing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434480) (Grey’s Anatomy, MerAdd Fandom)

In Which Addison meets Meredith in a bar. Things spiral from there. This is the story about what might have happened after Meredith asks Derek to "Pick Me, Choose Me, Love Me" but before he decides to do anything about it, and after SHE decides to do something about it. MerAdd. Meddison. Set during "Bring the Pain" GA. An Addison Montgomery/Meredith Grey - Grey's Anatomy Fanfiction. Written by @bobbiejelly. NOW RATED E FOR EXPLICIT. You’re welcome :)

This one is probably my best work so far, ever. It’s a currently 42 Chapter-Long romance novel. :D

####  [Half-Moon - A Vauseman Valentine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15733095) (OITNB)

Alex Vause meets Piper Chapman at New Moon Hot Yoga in NYC. Life goes on from there.

OR:

A very tall raven-haired girl, Alex Vause, walks down the street confidently in black patent pumps, skintight leather pants, and an all-black leather jacket. She has a low-cut black tank-top underneath the coat and a lacy black bra underneath it all. Her underwear? Also black, barely existing at all as the lacy thong outlines the curve of her ass. She struts with purpose towards the entrance to the studio. She is pretending to have been to this one before so she doesn't even bother reading the front display on the door, which cites New Moon Yoga by Piper Chapman and Polly Harper as "the Hottest yoga in town".

OR:

Hot Yoga is in Alex's future - She lost a bet. The raven-haired woman has no idea what is in store for her when she enters "New Moon Studio" - a preppy uptown gig run by a boisterous brunette, a jew-boy and owned by an enchanting Blonde woman. Rated E for EXPLICIT. F/F. Alex Vause/Piper Chapman. Orange Is The New Black. Fanfiction. Alternate Universe - Yoga. Romance. Humor. Slow Burn. Happy Ending.

####  [Late for life, for love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17415065) (Grey’s Anatomy, Calzona Fandom)

Arizona and Callie were running late for work as always. They were never on time from getting distracted by each other’s antics. This is the fifth day this week Arizona has made Callie late for work from having sex. And she isn't intent on stopping that anytime soon.

####  [Anger Management](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24100672) (Station 19)

#### Andy has an idea- how she and Maya can express their anger in a healthier way; Maya agrees.

#### If Andy had been the one to screw Maya instead of Jack Gibson in S3E15 of Station 19.

#### Only with Carina's permission, of course.

#### And as for Sullivan, well, his consent is implied in here somewhere, too.

#### Maya/Andy. Maya/Carina. Mentioned Andy/Sullivan. F/F. Rated E for Explicit.

####  [Inside And Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23529940) (Private Practice)

#### Addison and Naomi have been best friends since before they could remember. They know each other inside and out. So when Naomi sees Addison’s near attempts at seducing her ex-husband Sam, she’s sure as hell-bent on trying to seduce Addison for herself. Addison/Naomi.

####  [Ice Cream Cake & Three Forks + The All Girls Agrestic Orgy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16440539) (Weeds)

When Valerie Scottson comes over with an effervescent bath bomb Nancy can’t help but remember how hot the blonde was, or how she had a thing for blondes. She wanted a woman that night. And there was no one there to stop her. Note: OITNB crossover in Ch. 7 halfway down.

####  [Roller Coasters to Infinity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23333170) (13 Reasons Why)

Jackie's been staying with Olivia Baker recently, who has insisted "there was no need for her to book a hotel". That was before Olivia had admitted that she'd never lived alone... (And that she never wanted to .... is what Olivia has been thinking but that she hadn't said aloud - That she's sort of... interested in her new best friend Jackie... as more than as a friend... But does Jackie feel the same way about Olivia?). F/F. Jackie/Olivia. 13 Reasons Why. Rated T. Fanfiction by bobbiejelly.

  
  


* * *

####  **_Author’s Note 3:_ **

#### Well, that’s it for now, folks.

#### Happy reading,

#### Leave a note, it'll make my day!

#### Enjoy,

#### Much love,

####  _bobbiejelly_

####  [ **bobbiejelly** ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly)


	2. Pt. 2: EVE POLASTRI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Generally, Eve doesn't answer text messages or calls from an 'unknown number' - even from an unknown number that she sort-of-kind-of recognizes, actually, from someone, somewhere, from something... Even if she doesn't like to admit that part, to anyone else, ever, or even herself, so it seems...

_Author's Note:_

This **Chapter 2** of " **Do You Like Elton John?** " is dedicated to:

Ao3: Cell4 who was the first one to comment on Chapter 1. GenGarc, Cell4, and ximximy as well as 4 guests left kudos on this work! And the 194 hits this has somehow amassed in less than 3 hours since posting. That is a personal record, for me, my dear friends.

Fanfiction: The 12 people who have read this so far, there.

Wattpad: The 2 people who have read this so far, there.

And to everyone and anyone else who is reading this now, this one's for you! Much love,

_bobbiejelly_

* * *

**Do You Like Elton John?**

* * *

_Villanelle/Oksana calls Eve Polastri to ask her an important question. Major Spoilers through KE-S03-E05. F/F. Villanelle/Eve. Fluff. Rated M. Short Drabbles. Phone Call. Two-Shots+. Killing Eve. Fanfiction._

* * *

**Pt. 2: EVE POLASTRI**

* * *

_Generally, Eve doesn't answer text messages or calls from an 'unknown number' - even from an unknown number that she sort-of-kind-of recognizes, actually, from someone, somewhere, from something... Even if she doesn't like to admit that part, to anyone else, ever, or even herself, so it seems..._

She doesn't think it's polite, for the person not to just leave their damn name for her.

She doesn't think that it's wise for her to do so, at all, ever, given that she's spoken with _at least two_ serial killers in the past few months or years or who-the-fuck-even-knows-anymore, and one of them _just recently, actually fucking shot her!_

And she certainly doesn't need any more Goddamned drama in her life after Kenny recently passed...

_But Villanelle is different, for Eve Polastri, at least, as recent times have established._

And her husband just died, so I mean, she should have some leeway for some emotional anomalies as of late, right?

(Even if it was _Villanelle_ who killed her husband in the first place, but nobody needed to know that for sure… Plus _she_ was a total maniac, so Eve Polastri's 'hubby dearest' just had to go… _As if_ Eve would understand… Right?)

_Generally, Eve doesn't answer text messages or calls from an 'unknown number' - even from an unknown number that she sort-of-kind-of recognizes, actually, from someone, somewhere, from something... Even if she doesn't like to admit that part, to anyone else, ever, or even herself, so it seems..._

But she's crossing the line of 'almost a little bit answering text messages or calls from an unknown', now.

She's pulling out her phone to dial the familiar number.

She once had it for 'work' - that one time they had been manipulated to 'being on the same side or whatever' by Carolyn and her cold-war ex-boyfriend…

(Who the hell even is that man, anyway? And what kind of name is Konstantin for a _spy_? Eve never really figured that part out for sure, she was too busy following Villanelle through a tunnel at that point, anyhow, and then getting pretty damn hurt)

(Which also fell into the category of 'things that were sort-of-actually Villanelle's fault, but of course those are just part of the nitpicky details…' and thus, again, she should have some leeway to be a bit loopy after that day, too, Eve Polastri thinks to herself.)

Eve Polastri dials Villanelle's cell phone by heart.

Of course, she still remembers it.

She could call out that number in her sleep. That's how well she knew it by heart (she hopes she doesn't actually do that.)

She could call out that number during sex if she needed to. (She hasn't actually done that, which is good, seeing as she was supposed to be married not long ago, and that boy would have probably wanted to murder her for doing such an atrocious thing in the bedroom.)

She could call out that number at gunpoint...

But luckily, for Eve Polastri, she doesn't need to do that right now.

Because no one is holding her captive or at gunpoint or in any danger at all.

Eve is standing outside of a barn right now, which is next to the house Niko had once grown up in.

She just went to check on her husband and that sweet little woman he owed his human existence to.

She thought her husband would take her someday to see Elton John live with her, but as it turns out he's _totally_ dead and he's not coming back anytime, ever, to take her out on a date.

So she hates to waste any time (even though she has bucketfuls of it) letting that one time that Villanelle is finally ' _almost a little bit begging'_ , now, go to waste…

Because the space that she gave the boy was actually symbolic, and for him to stop on the trip, not to actually do something like, _die!_ Not before he ever had the chance to buy him and her Elton John tickets, because Eve wishes now that he had already done that part online because everyone knows you can't get good seats if you wait too long.

So Eve wished that Niko had already purchased two tickets before he went to that house with that serial killer.

And that he'd wanted to surprise her with that grin that makes him look like a sweet little boy.

And now, her plans have changed because her husband can't leave the country, and she sure as hell does not want to be the only person in charge of a forty-year-old body or however old this really dead husband of hers is, while she never ever gets to wait in the long lines to watch Elton John.

And Eve Polastri would never admit how much she's secretly delighted that she has a perfect non-work, non-murder, _perfectly normal_ reason to call Villanelle now.

To ask her this very important question, no less.

And so, Eve Polastri has dialed (what is probably, hopefully not, or hopefully) Villanelle's cell phone by heart, now.

_Generally, Eve doesn't answer text messages or calls from an 'unknown number' - even from an unknown number that she sort-of-kind-of recognizes, actually, from someone, somewhere, from something... Even if she doesn't like to admit that part, to anyone else, ever, or even herself, so it seems..._

_But Villanelle is different, for Eve Polastri, at least, as recent times have established._

So she calls Villanelle, in vain attempts that maybe she'll pick up her damn phone.

But as it happens, the thing goes straight through to her voicemail.

So all she texts her is to call her back immediately at this number because she has an important question to ask her.

Eve Polastri doesn't bother leaving her name, because she knows Villanelle would know her voice from memory, even though a shitty text message, the same way she already knew Eve's phone number by heart.

It takes four hours for Eve Polastri to finally crack.

She's called and called again at least eighteen times.

And each of them has given her no result except for the message manager.

And Eve Polastri is driving herself insane by listening to Villanelle's outgoing message.

So she finally leaves a Goddamned voice message, even though she abhors voicemail like it's the plague.

_But Villanelle is different, for Eve Polastri, at least, as recent times have established._

And Villanelle makes Eve Polastri do things she doesn't generally do for anyone else, ever. And would probably never do for anyone else, ever, as long as she lived, not even at gunpoint. (She knows this, because she's recently actually been at gunpoint, via Villanelle, no less, and this probably makes her more than a half of insane… Villanelle held her at gunpoint… Eve Polastri thinks. _At gunpoint!)_

Still, Eve Polastri starts leaving Villanelle a voicemail.

Because as she hears what Villanelle has actually called her about...

Like, how all Villanelle, in her single voice-message, starts to ask her is "Do you like...?"

As Eve Polastri sits against the barn, now, listening to the chatter between the animals like the pigs and the hogs, as she waits for Villanelle to finally call her back.

_But Villanelle is different, for Eve Polastri, at least, as recent times have established._

So Eve Polastri listens to Eve Polastri a voicemail which is apparently recorded from her hometown in Russia.

And all she asks her is: " **Do you like Elton John?** "

And then she thinks that that's it, that that's the end of the message.

But Eve is just too damn numbed to press 'stop' on her phone. So she keeps listening on.

And then she hears Villanelle's voice crack again, over the phone in that terrible-quality voice-messenger-manager…

And she hears Villanelle say some words she _never_ thought she'd ever have heard Villanelle say to her, ever, in her entire lifetime…

As she listens in as she witnesses that all Villanelle adds to her message is:

"Do you want to come with me to see him? Along with my sort-of kid cousin because I promised him?"

"And if you really don't want to be alone with me and him then you can even invite your husband Niko?"

"Because I know that I hate him because he has had you and I haven't but I told him I would never, ever, kill him because you would never forgive me?"

"So anyway, let me know, Eve. I'll be waiting for you to call me right back. I am in Russia, now, visiting my brother who has a stupid non-valid fucking passport."

"So I'm _most certainly_ _not_ 'almost a little bit begging you', now!"

"I am simply offering this extra ticket I already purchased, because even if I am a millionaire I don't like to waste things."

"So let me know if you want to meet us in London, I'll have your ticket for you in my hand when you come."

"And if you're into it, then I can make you come in a whole other way in a hotel room, after."

"We'll figure out somewhere else for that sweet little maybe ten-year-old-brunette-boy to be while we do that."

"So, bye for now, I'll be waiting for you to call me."

"Because I know you, Eve Polastri. I know you better than _anyone_ "

"And so as I said the last time when I left you a sort-of voicemail in the shape of a pink teddy bear...Admit it Eve; you know you wish I was here..."

And that's when Eve Polastri realizes that _it wasn't Villanelle who killed Niko, her husband_.

It had not been Villanelle at all, who had been right here in Poland, with a pitchfork, just now.

Because the voice message was from after she'd found his body, and Villanelle was talking about him as if he were still _alive_. And the outgoing call came from a rural town or something in _Russia_. And Villanelle said in her damn sentence she'd never wanted to ever kill Niko...

_Generally, Eve doesn't answer text messages or calls from an 'unknown number' - even from an unknown number that she sort-of-kind-of recognizes, actually, from someone, somewhere, from something... Even if she doesn't like to admit that part, to anyone else, ever, or even herself, so it seems..._

_But Villanelle is different, for Eve Polastri, at least, as recent times have established._

So Eve Polastri leaves Villanelle a voicemail from her now-dead husband's hometown in Poland.

And all she asks her is: " **Do** _ **you,**_ **even** _ **actually**_ **like, Elton John?** "

* * *

*

*

*

*

*

***** **END OF CHAPTER TWO**

* * *

_Author's Note 2:_

Well, folks, hope you liked the follow-up to this story.

I'm half-tempted to write a 'part-trois' to this, even though it WAS supposed to be a damn two-shot or 'double drabble' or whatever people call it, these days.

Rest easy, and let me know if you want more or something.

Getting into a very intimidatingly good "Killing Eve" fandom might be challenging for me.

But I could be persuaded if I get a lot of requests.

Ps. Yes, this Chapter was a lot of repetition by the effect. It was trying to convey the mutual obsession that these love birds always seem to have got going on. LOL!

This _was_ supposed to be a two-shot, but if you beg me for a three-shot, I might consider it, I just might... :D

* * *

**THANKS FOR CHECKING THIS OUT, HOPE TO SEE YOU IN THE REVIEWS! :D**

* * *

_Suggested further readings, if you’d like to see what other stuff I’m usually up to:_

####  [**Falling Apart, Barely Breathing**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434480) **(Grey’s Anatomy, MerAdd Fandom)**

In Which Addison meets Meredith in a bar. Things spiral from there. This is the story about what might have happened after Meredith asks Derek to "Pick Me, Choose Me, Love Me" but before he decides to do anything about it, and after SHE decides to do something about it. MerAdd. Meddison. Set during "Bring the Pain" GA. An Addison Montgomery/Meredith Grey - Grey's Anatomy Fanfiction. Written by @bobbiejelly. NOW RATED E FOR EXPLICIT. You’re welcome :)

This one is probably my best work so far, ever. It’s a currently 42 Chapter-Long romance novel. :D

####  [**Half-Moon - A Vauseman Valentine**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15733095) **(OITNB)**

Alex Vause meets Piper Chapman at New Moon Hot Yoga in NYC. Life goes on from there.

OR:

A very tall raven-haired girl, Alex Vause, walks down the street confidently in black patent pumps, skintight leather pants, and an all-black leather jacket. She has a low-cut black tank-top underneath the coat and a lacy black bra underneath it all. Her underwear? Also black, barely existing at all as the lacy thong outlines the curve of her ass. She struts with purpose towards the entrance to the studio. She is pretending to have been to this one before so she doesn't even bother reading the front display on the door, which cites New Moon Yoga by Piper Chapman and Polly Harper as "the Hottest yoga in town".

OR:

Hot Yoga is in Alex's future - She lost a bet. The raven-haired woman has no idea what is in store for her when she enters "New Moon Studio" - a preppy uptown gig run by a boisterous brunette, a jew-boy and owned by an enchanting Blonde woman. Rated E for EXPLICIT. F/F. Alex Vause/Piper Chapman. Orange Is The New Black. Fanfiction. Alternate Universe - Yoga. Romance. Humor. Slow Burn. Happy Ending.

####  [ **Cinnamon** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24201019)

Addison Montgomery needs Meredith Grey to make this creepy man stop hitting on her; Meredith does. MerAdd. Meddison. Fake Dating. Rescue. Screw The Patriarchy. How Derek Found Out. MerDer to MerAdd. OTP Feels. Bisexuality. Lesbian. Friendship. Love. Crack. Fluff. Fun. Rated M.

####  [**Gay's Anatomy**](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1208253) **(Series)**

A series about Grey’s Anatomy Universe fanfictions, including from Private Practice and Station 19.

####  [**MerAdd My Heart <3**](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687834) **(Series)**

A series about Addison Montgomery and Meredith Grey, femslash for Grey’s Anatomy.

####  [**Non MerAdd Grey's Universe Bobbiejelly Fanfictions**](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718206) **(Series)**

A series about Grey’s Anatomy Universe fanfictions, including from Private Practice and Station 19, but without the MerAdd works, just so they have their own space, here.

####  [**Seattle Fire Queers**](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718248) **(Series)**

Station 19 lesbian stuff.

####  [**Be My Little Spoon**](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1208361) **(Series)**

Orange Is The New Black Fanfiction from way, way back when.

####  [**Lesbiana Tortillera**](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1208244) **(Series)**

Weeds fanfiction, which is super obscure, I know, right?

####  [ **Soothe** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039004)

In Which Meredith teaches Addison how to self-soothe.

Before Meredith married Derek, and After she'd almost told Addison she liked her.

F/F. Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery. MerAdd. Meddison. GA/PP Fanfiction.

Set during GA - "Before After/An Honest Mistake & PP - Acceptance/Ex-Life. Rated M.

Inspired by "Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now" by lespians, "Blame Game" by LordOfLezzies, "All We Ever Are We Are" by SilverStarsAndMoons and “I’ll Feel Better When The Headaches Go Away” by StepIsInsanity.

  
  


_Author’s Note 3:_

#### Well, that’s it for now, folks.

#### Happy reading,

#### Leave a note, it'll make my day!

#### Enjoy,

#### Much love,

####  _bobbiejelly_

####  [ **bobbiejelly** ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly)


	3. Pt. 3: BOR'KA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Generally, Bor'ka finds it annoying to be in the middle of two fighting people, much less two feuding females, one of which, is his sort-of-cousin Oksana, who is sitting on his left side, and the other one of which, is his sort-of-cousin's who-the-hell-knows-what-best-friend-or-lover-or-archenemy-or-ex-something-or-non-ex-everything, this 'Eve Polastri' woman, that he's sitting next to on his right side even though they basically just met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Killing Eve Fans on Ao3 are just TOO DAMN KIND! (And numerous, holy hell!)
> 
> Love all the lesbian love :D
> 
> bobbiejelly

_Author's Note:_

This **Chapter 3** of “ **Do You Like Elton John?** ” is dedicated to: 

Ao3: Cell4 who commented on Chapter 1, bostonian18, svtln, Hotgitay, Ares64, Mikachu84, AgentSculderFBI, GenGarc, Cell4, and ximximy as well as 5 guests left kudos on this work! And the magical 274 hits in a half-day. Wow!

Fanfiction: The 19 people who have read this so far, there.

Wattpad: The 3 people who have read this so far, there.

And to everyone and anyone else who is reading this now, this one's for you! Much love,

_bobbiejelly_

* * *

**Do You Like Elton John?**

* * *

_Villanelle/Oksana calls Eve Polastri to ask her an important question. Major Spoilers through KE-S03-E05. F/F. Villanelle/Eve. Fluff. Now Rated E for Explicit. You're Welcome, for that ;). Short Drabbles. Phone Call. Two-Shots+. Killing Eve. Fanfiction._

* * *

**Pt. 3: BOR'KA**

* * *

_Generally, Bor'ka finds it annoying to be in the middle of two fighting people, much less two feuding females, one of which, is his sort-of-cousin Oksana, who is sitting on his left side, and the other one of which, is his sort-of-cousin's who-the-hell-knows-what-best-friend-or-lover-or-archenemy-or-ex-something-or-non-ex-everything, this 'Eve Polastri' woman, that he's sitting next to on his right side even though they basically just met._

He doesn't think it's normal, for two people who apparently haven't seen each other in _ages_ who've missed each other _beyond all belief_ and who have some _super-secret-spy-assassin-sort-of-past_ to be fighting so much _without letting him switch seats with one of them so they can just argue with each other without him in between them._

He doesn't think that it's normal, for this 'Eve' person to be wearing such an elaborate outfit that his kind-of-cousin Oksana apparently picked out for her, and for it to fit so well, seeing as they both _insist to him repeatedly_ that they are _not actually lesbians, together_ , despite what he might think and has asked them multiple times once he's caught them actually _nearly or almost actually kissing_ , which they say was just a figment of his own imagination.

And he certainly doesn't think it's normal for him to be meeting an apparent MI6 or ex-MI6 agent or _whichever_ so soon after his _entire family except for Okana's brother_ , just passed.

_But Eve Polastri is different for Oksana, at least, as recent times have established. And those two fight like crazy over him and under him and it's driving him bonkers, even if Eve is really sort of hot! (Oksana does have exquisite taste in EVERYTHING, after all), and he just can't stop looking away..._

And his mother and his step-siblings and their families all just died, so I mean, he should have some leeway for some emotional anomalies as of late, right?

(Even if it was _Oksana_ who killed all of those in the first place, but nobody needed to know that for sure… Plus _she_ was a total maniac, so his very own 'momma dearest' just had to go… _As if_ he would understand… Right?)

_Generally, Bor'ka finds it annoying to be in the middle of two fighting people, much less two feuding females, one of which, is his sort-of-cousin Oksana, who is sitting on his left side, and the other one of which, is his sort-of-cousin's who-the-hell-knows-what-best-friend-or-lover-or-archenemy-or-ex-something-or-non-ex-everything, this 'Eve Polastri' woman, that he's sitting next to on his right side even though they basically just met._

But he's crossing the line of 'almost a little bit being okay with being in the middle of all of this girl-on-girl-lady-woman-grownup drama', now.

He's pulling out her phone to dial a familiar number.

He's once had it for 'emergencies only' - that one time they had been manipulated to 'being on his own to walk to and from school or whatever' by his mother, and her cold-war ex-boyfriend…

(Who the hell even is that man, anyway? And what kind of name is Grigoriy for a _guy_? Bor'ka never really figured that part out for sure, he was too busy following along with all of Elton John's albums on Youtube, because the sound tuned out the yelling and the fighting that always happened inside of his house)

(Which also fell into the category of _'things that were sort-of-actually Oksana's fault, but of course those are just part of the nitpicky details…'_ and thus, again, he should have some leeway to be a bit loopy after that day, too, Bor'ka thinks to himself)

Bor'ka dials Pyotr's cell phone by heart.

Of course, he still remembers it.

He could call out that number in his sleep. That's how well he knew it by heart (he hopes she doesn't _actually_ do that.)

He could call out that number during _school_ if she needed to. (He hasn't actually done that, which is _good_ , seeing as she was supposed to be promoted to head boy not too long ago, and that teacher would have probably wanted to _murder_ him for doing such an atrocious thing in the _classroom_ )

He could call out that number at gunpoint...

But luckily, for Bor'ka, he doesn't need to do that right now.

Because no one is holding him captive or at gunpoint or in any danger at all.

Bor'ka is standing outside of a concert hall right now, which is next to the house Elton John, himself has once grown up in. (Or, Bor'ka likes to imagine that part is true anyway, even though he thinks that _both_ Oksana and this 'mysterious Eve person' were both lying when they had tried to tell him that…)

He just went to check on his cousin, and how he was coping with the death of that sweet little woman he owed his human existence to.

He thought his brother Pyotr would take him someday to see Elton John live with him, but as it turns out his passport is _totally_ dead and he's not coming here anytime, ever, to take him out near this date.

So he hates to waste any change at all (even though she has bucketfuls of it) letting that one time that Oksana is finally ' _almost letting him buy as much junk food as he wanted_ , now, go to waste…

Because the space that she gave the boy was actually symbolic, and for him to stop on the trip, not to actually do something like, _hate her and Eve_ before he ever had the chance to _use_ all of their Elton John tickets because Bor'ka wishes now that he had already done this part online because everyone knows you can't get good _snacks_ if you wait too long.

So Bor'ka wished that Oksana had only already purchased _two_ tickets before she told him his mother had died.

And that she'd wanted to surprise him with that gift that makes him the _colest kid ever for such a young_ little boy.

And now, his plans have changed because Oksana's brother can't leave the country, and he sure as hell does not want to be the only person, ironically, as he's only like, twelve himself, in charge of two bickering possibly girlfriends or ex-girlfriends or ex-sex-friends or _whatever_ , while he _still_ to wait in the long lines to watch Elton John.

And Bor'ka would never admit how much he's secretly delighted that he has a perfect non-emergency, non-murder, _perfectly normal_ reason to call Pyotr now.

To ask him this very important question, no less.

And so, Bor'ka has dialed (what is probably still, hopefully not dead currently) Pyotr's cell phone by heart, now.

_Generally, Bor'ka doesn't answer text messages or calls while he's waiting to see his favorite concert- even from a non-unknown number that he most definitely recognizes, actually, from his own last remaining family, that he knows of, at least, other than this_

_Oksana'... Even if he doesn't like to admit that part, to anyone else, ever, or even himself, so it seems..._

_But Eve Polastri is different for Oksana, at least, as recent times have established. And those two fight like crazy over him and under him and it's driving him bonkers, even if Eve is really sort of hot! (Oksana does have exquisite taste in EVERYTHING, after all), and he just can't stop looking away..._

So he calls Pyotr, in vain attempts that maybe he'll pick up his damn phone.

But as it happens, the thing goes straight through to his voicemail.

So, he texts him is to call him back immediately at this number because he has an important question to ask him.

Bor'ka doesn't bother leaving his name, because he knows Pyotr would know his voice from memory, even though a shitty text message, the same way he already knew Oksana's phone number by heart.

It takes four hours for Bor'ka to finally crack.

He's called and called again at least eighteen times.

And each of them has given her no result except for the message manager.

And Bor'kais is driving herself _insane_ by listening to Pyotr's outgoing message.

So he finally leaves a Goddamned voice message, even though he abhors voicemail like it's the plague.

_But Eve Polastri is different for Oksana, at least, as recent times have established. And those two fight like crazy over him and under him and it's driving him bonkers, even if Eve is really sort of hot! (Oksana does have exquisite taste in EVERYTHING, after all), and he just can't stop looking away..._

And Oksana makes Eve Polastri do things she doesn't generally do for anyone else, ever. And would probably never do for anyone else, ever, as long as she lived, not even at gunpoint. (She knows this, because she's recently actually been at gunpoint, via Oksana, no less, and this probably makes her more than a half of insane… Oksana held her at gunpoint… Eve Polastri thinks. _At gunpoint!)._ And they're having this argument in _public_ , no less, and Bor'ka is in the middle of it all, trying not to get touched by accident when Eve tries to pull on Oksana's hair, or when Oksana leans over Bor'ka to whisper into Eve Polastri's ear before _biting it._ And to think that these two people once had seen one another _at gunpoint!_

Still, Bor'ka starts leaving Pyotr a voicemail.

Because as he hears what Pyotr has actually called him about, earlier, which is why he reached for his phone in the first place, despite Elton John being like, _right over there_...

All Pyotr, in his single voice-message, starts to ask him is "Do you like...?"

As Bor'ka sits against his chair now, listening to the incessant chatter between the two women now, who are fighting again like cats and dogs, as she waits for Pyotr to finally call him back.

_But Eve Polastri is different for Oksana, at least, as recent times have established. And those two fight like crazy over him and under him and it's driving him bonkers, even if Eve is really sort of hot! (Oksana does have exquisite taste in EVERYTHING, after all), and he just can't stop looking away..._

So Bro'ka listens to Pyotr, a voicemail which is apparently recorded from his hometown in Russia.

And all he asks him is: " **Do you like Elton John even better in concert?** "

And then he thinks that that's it, that that's the end of the message.

But Bor'ka is just too damn annoyed to press 'stop' on his phone. So he keeps listening on.

And then he hears Pyotr's voice crack again, over the phone in that terrible-quality voice-messenger-manager…

And he hears Oksana say some words she _never_ thought she'd ever hear Oksana say to him, ever, in his entire lifetime…

As he listens in as she witnesses that all Oksana adds to her message is:

"Do you want to go to see Elton John by yourself after half-time, and Eve and I can pick you up, after?"

"And if you really don't want to be alone then you can even invite your best friends you seemed to be making with those kids by the candy stand?"

"Because I know that I hate me and Eve because we've been fighting all day, and I want to know that you will someday forgive me?"

"So anyway, let me know, Bor'ka. I'll be waiting for you to let me know what you decide right back. I am in London, now, visiting with Eve instead of my brother who has a stupid non-valid fucking passport."

"So I'm _most certainly_ _not_ 'almost a little bit begging you', now!"

"I am simply offering this extra ticket to your friends which I already purchased because even if I am a millionaire I don't like to waste things."

"So let me know if you want to meet us later in London, I'll have your hotel key for you in my hand when you arrive there."

"And if you're into it, then I can get you some whole other snacks in a hotel room, to yourself, after."

"We'll figure out somewhere else for me and Eve to do while we wait until you're finished watching the concert."

"So, bye for now, I'll be waiting for you to call me."

"Because I know you, Bor'ka. I know you better than _anyone, except maybe my brother_ "

"And so as I said the last time, you know you wish my brother was here..."

And that's when Bor'ka realizes that _it was potentially Oksana who killed his own Mother_.

It could have been Oksana, after all, who had been right there in Russia, with a lighter, in the moment while he was running off to the barn, which feels a lot like just now.

Because the voice message he'd just hear from Pyotr was from after he'd found her body, and Oksana was talking about Elton John now as if she didn't even care that his own mother was no longer _alive_. And the outgoing call came from his home rural town in _Russia_. And Oksana _never_ said in her damn sentence she'd never wanted to ever kill her own mother...

_Generally, Bor'ka finds it annoying to be in the middle of two fighting people, much less two feuding females, one of which, is his sort-of-cousin Oksana, who is sitting on his left side, and the other one of which, is his sort-of-cousin's who-the-hell-knows-what-best-friend-or-lover-or-archenemy-or-ex-something-or-non-ex-everything, this 'Eve Polastri' woman, that he's sitting next to on his right side even though they basically just met._

_But Eve Polastri is different for Oksana, at least, as recent times have established. And those two fight like crazy over him and under him and it's driving him bonkers, even if Eve is really sort of hot! (Oksana does have exquisite taste in EVERYTHING, after all), and he just can't stop looking away..._

So Bor'ka lets Oksana and Eve leave only him in the line-up, as he answers that voicemail from her now only other not-dead relatives in his hometown in Russia.

And all that he answers Pyotr is:

" **Yes, of course, Elton John is much better in concert! And I wish you were here with me now, but I guess in a way you can be because I think that Oksana just went off to have sex with that Eve Polastri girl that she obviously really likes, even though she also hates her at times, too. And she's given me all three tickets now to me! Without having to wait for them or anything! So I can call you again once we're into the theater because I know you've always also wanted to hear music directly from Elton John.** "

* * *

*

*

*

*

*

***** **END OF CHAPTER THREE**

* * *

_Author's Note 2:_

Well, folks, hope you liked the follow-up to this story.

I'm half-tempted to write a 'part-quatre' to this, even though it WAS supposed to be a damn two-shot or 'double drabble' or whatever people call it, these days. And then it became a three-shot because the kudos and hits were just too ridiculous to even imagine.

Rest easy, and let me know if you want more or something.

Getting into a very intimidatingly good "Killing Eve" fandom might be challenging for me.

But I could be persuaded if I get a lot of requests.

Ps. Yes, this Chapter was a lot of perspective from an unlikely witness to the undeniable chemistry between Villanelle and Eve Polastri. LOL!

This _was_ supposed to be a two-shot, but if you beg me for a four-shot, I might consider it, I just might... :D

* * *

**THANKS FOR CHECKING THIS OUT, HOPE TO SEE YOU IN THE REVIEWS! :D**

* * *

_Suggested further readings, if you’d like to see what other stuff I’m usually up to:_

####  [**Falling Apart, Barely Breathing**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434480) **(Grey’s Anatomy, MerAdd Fandom)**

In Which Addison meets Meredith in a bar. Things spiral from there. This is the story about what might have happened after Meredith asks Derek to "Pick Me, Choose Me, Love Me" but before he decides to do anything about it, and after SHE decides to do something about it. MerAdd. Meddison. Set during "Bring the Pain" GA. An Addison Montgomery/Meredith Grey - Grey's Anatomy Fanfiction. Written by @bobbiejelly. NOW RATED E FOR EXPLICIT. You’re welcome :)

This one is probably my best work so far, ever. It’s a currently 42 Chapter-Long romance novel. :D

####  [**Half-Moon - A Vauseman Valentine**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15733095) **(OITNB)**

Alex Vause meets Piper Chapman at New Moon Hot Yoga in NYC. Life goes on from there.

OR:

A very tall raven-haired girl, Alex Vause, walks down the street confidently in black patent pumps, skintight leather pants, and an all-black leather jacket. She has a low-cut black tank-top underneath the coat and a lacy black bra underneath it all. Her underwear? Also black, barely existing at all as the lacy thong outlines the curve of her ass. She struts with purpose towards the entrance to the studio. She is pretending to have been to this one before so she doesn't even bother reading the front display on the door, which cites New Moon Yoga by Piper Chapman and Polly Harper as "the Hottest yoga in town".

OR:

Hot Yoga is in Alex's future - She lost a bet. The raven-haired woman has no idea what is in store for her when she enters "New Moon Studio" - a preppy uptown gig run by a boisterous brunette, a jew-boy and owned by an enchanting Blonde woman. Rated E for EXPLICIT. F/F. Alex Vause/Piper Chapman. Orange Is The New Black. Fanfiction. Alternate Universe - Yoga. Romance. Humor. Slow Burn. Happy Ending.

####  [**Five Reasons We Knew Calzona Was Made For Each Other & Five + More 6 Sentence Fics**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23515210) **(Grey’s Fanfiction)**

#### 12\. 5 Times Addison Forbes Montgomery wasn’t thinking about Meredith Grey and the one time that Meredith Grey wasn’t thinking about Addison Montgomery.

#### 11\. 5 Times Addison Forbes Montgomery wants to call Meredith Grey after she’s left Seattle - and the one time that Meredith Grey calls Addison Montgomery.

#### 10\. 5 Reasons Meredith Grey and Cristina Yang are each other’s person and the number one reason they are soulmates.

#### 7, 8 & 9\. 5 Times Teddy Altman was secretly pining over Cristina Yang, and the one time she almost confessed.

#### 6\. 5 Reasons we knew Calzona were made for each other, and another because they’re just so damn cute together. Arizona/Callie.

#### 5\. 5 Reasons Meredith Grey Would Top Addison Montgomery, and number one reason Addison wants her to.

#### 4\. 5 Fantasies Addison has had about Izzie Stevens and the one that she’s made happen for real.

#### 3\. 5 Times Derek knows that his wife had been cheating on him and the one time that finally makes him lose all hope. MerAdd.

#### 2\. 5 Threesomes Mark Sloan wishes he’d had, and the one that he wishes he hadn’t.

#### 1\. 5 times Alex catches Addison staring at a woman, and the one time he’s sure she’s a lesbian. MerAdd. Meddison. 

####  [**Gay's Anatomy**](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1208253) **(Series)**

A series about Grey’s Anatomy Universe fanfictions, including from Private Practice and Station 19.

####  [**MerAdd My Heart <3**](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687834) **(Series)**

A series about Addison Montgomery and Meredith Grey, femslash for Grey’s Anatomy.

####  [**Non MerAdd Grey's Universe Bobbiejelly Fanfictions**](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718206) **(Series)**

A series about Grey’s Anatomy Universe fanfictions, including from Private Practice and Station 19, but without the MerAdd works, just so they have their own space, here.

####  [**Seattle Fire Queers**](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718248) **(Series)**

Station 19 lesbian stuff.

####  [**Be My Little Spoon**](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1208361) **(Series)**

Orange Is The New Black Fanfiction from way, way back when.

####  [**Lesbiana Tortillera**](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1208244) **(Series)**

Weeds fanfiction, which is super obscure, I know, right?

####  [**Chasing Butterflies**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23365279) **(Grey’s Fanfiction)**

Of all the sights Meredith Grey will see in her lifetime, the one she has least expected is THE Doctor Addison Forbes Montgomery, legs wide and eyes closed her hand moving between her thighs as she moaned. Her feet were propped up on her desk and she was laying back in her armchair hair splayed out every which way. And inside of her right hand is a butterfly vibrator.

####  [**A Seattle Grace Mercy West Swingers Party - Post Plane Crash Edition**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23604244) **(Grey’s Fanfiction)**

AU Where Plane crash happened but they all lived. Arizona has her leg.

In celebration, the survivors host a Swinger’s Party at Meredith's house. 

Mark. Lexie. Cristina. Meredith. Derek. Arizona. Callie & Addison. :D

Crackfic. Alternate Universe-Everybody Lives/Nobody Dies. Repairs. Rated E.

####  [**RED is the new BLACK.**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23737411) **(Grey’s Fanfiction)**

Addison calls Meredith to bail her out of County Jail, and Meredith does. OR: In Which Meredith puts Addison in handcuffs. After Addison's divorce; before Meredith dates Derek again. Lesbian Sex/Smut. Phone Sex. PWP. Very Kinky. Power & Light BDSM. MerAdd. Meddison. Rated E. FOR VERY EXPLICIT. If you don't like that, take care of yourself and don't read, no hard feelings. Or stop

  
  


* * *

_Author’s Note 3:_

#### Well, that’s it for now, folks.

#### Happy reading,

#### Leave a note, it'll make my day!

#### Enjoy,

#### Much love,

####  _bobbiejelly_

####  [ **bobbiejelly** ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Let me know if you want a smut chapter to follow or another angsty one, following the current literary pattern.)  
> (Open to both but just please let me know!)  
> (Also open to other Killing Eve Prompts, even if they might take a while to fill!)
> 
> \- LOVE YOU ALL FANS
> 
> \- YOU ARE AMAZING
> 
> bobbiejelly

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone have any recommendations for their other favorite "Killing Eve" fanfictions? I'm totally new here :). Thanks from bobbiejelly

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [In My Veins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24237502) by [bobbiejelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly)




End file.
